Spectrum
by Youwan
Summary: Color Week. Label SPPS sur certains chaps. "Au début, ils étaient deux. Natsu et Igneel. Puis, il fut seul. Seul. Seul.. Fairy Tail. Makarof. Lisanna, Luxus, Grey, Erza, Happy. Des gens colorés qui l'ont relevés, des personnes qui l'ont aidés à vivre sans le Dragon. Natsu a toujours eu un spectre de couleurs avec lui, l'entourant et l'aidant - ça, et aussi un spectre tout court."
1. Cendres

Et revoilà les membres du forum Fairy Faaaans, prêt à prendre le contrôle du fandom Fairy Tail ! *Mouhahahaha* !

Bon et bien.. Vu que j'ai fini la MystWalker Week et que cette expérience était agréable, j'ai décidé de faire la **Color Week.** Et, pour une fois, je commence le lundi, wouhou ! Je commence même pas en retard x). Cette fic aura des chapitres séparés, chacun sur une couleur, mais l'histoire se suivra. Comme la précédente week en fait :). Du coup, j'ai pas avancé mes autres fics, vous pouvez en vouloir à Fairy Fans. Et un peu à moi parce que j'ai des idées tout le temps.. Euuh.. Mais c'est bien, aussi.

Bref. Ces chapitres seront courts. Celui-ci fait 500 mots. Des sortes de drabbles.. Le titre est en rapport avec le Spectre lumineux, en physique. Merci à ma coloc' pour ce titre :) !

Alors, **LABEL SPPS** sur ce chapitre car Natsu et Igneel, ça marche \o/. Parce que je fais jamais les choses à moitié hein. Bienvenue.. Dans l'enfance de Natsu. :)

Disclaimer : Natsu, Igneel, Fairy Tail et pleins de petits personnages qui peuplent ce lieu appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Spectrum

* * *

_Jour 1 – Cendres_

* * *

**« Il y a la Joie, les flammes contrôlées. Douces, gentilles. Puis, il y a la colère et la destruction. Ce feu qui ne s'arrête pas, qui ne se soumet à aucune autorité. Qui brûle, qui brûle, qui brûle.. Tandis qu'à la fin, il ne reste que des cendres chaudes. Qui brûlent, qui brûlent, qui brûlent.. » Y.**

* * *

Des flammes – Hautes et fières; rougeoyantes et brillantes. Le sol était chaud, chauffé par son père. Son père, il aimait le feu; il était de feu; il soufflait le feu. De chaque côté de la clairière, l'ombre des arbres et le souffle du vent donnait une impression de calme. De solitude. Ici, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Vivants simplement, vivants comme des bienheureux.

Il n'y avait que le petit garçon et le vieux dragon – Un duo peu commun et bien original. L'un apprenait à babiller doucement, à monter sur ses petites jambes et à escalader le dos écaillé de l'autre. Ce dernier prenait soin du premier, se liait à ce monde humain qu'il cherchait tant à fuir avant. La créature réapprenait à aimer et à chérir une famille. La solitude ne pesait plus sur ses épaules.

Il y avait Natsu et Igneel. Il y avait leurs semaines passés à se dompter, leurs jours passés à se connaître. Leurs heures passées à s'apprivoiser et puis, il y avait tout le reste – Ce temps où Igneel se sentit père et celui où Natsu avait quelqu'un. Un dragon, pour parent.. Et alors ? Quelle différence ! L'enfant avait enfin _quelqu'un. __Quelqu'un_ qui se souciait de lui, qui lui apprenait comment vivre et comment se comporter avec les autres.

_Quelqu'un_ qui le faisait grandir et évoluer. _Quelqu'un_ qui le grondait quand il faisait une bêtise, _quelqu'un_ qui lui souriait franchement. _Quelqu'un_ qui lui apprenait la magie, pour se défendre ou pour attaquer. Tout simplement _quelqu'un_ qui partageait un bout de sa vie avec lui, sans penser qu'il n'était qu'un boulet dont on doit se débarrasser.

_Quelqu'un_ qui ne pensait pas comme ses propres parents – Ceux qui l'avaient abandonné. Et ce _quelqu'un_, c'était Igneel. Personne d'autres.

Puis le silence. La disparition. Le 7 juillet, jour sombre marqué d'une pierre incandescente. Avec le dragon, il y avait eu la joie et la vie. Maintenant, Natsu pleurait l'absence et l'amertume.

Comment pouvait-on lui offrir une famille et, une fois qu'il s'habitue à elle, qu'il en devient _heureux_, dites-lui, c**omment pouvait-on lui arracher sans préambule ? Sans scrupules ?! **Retrouvera-t-il un jour quelqu'un qui l'aidera et le supportera tel qu'il est ? Aura-t-il une famille, quelqu'un sur qui compter ? Deviendra-t-il ce fer de lance qu'Igneel avait été pour lui ?

En attendant, l'enfant contemplait la plaine où il avait vécu la majeure partie de sa petite existence avec acrimonie. Un parfum de défaite flottait dans l'air – Le sol devenait froid à cause de l'absence du vieux dragon. Comme Natsu.

Les flammes s'étaient éteintes. Il ne restait que des cendres encore chaudes, se consumant sans fin.


	2. Noir

Hop, me revoilà avec le jour 2 de la Color Week ! Et **même pas en retard**, encore une fois ! Bon, pour les_ 500 mots max_, j'abandonne T_T. Ce chapitre en fait _800_ en puis.. Vive la longueur des drabbles, ahah. x) Ce chapitre n'est pas SPPS, par contre. *snif*

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

Un grand merci à **Mira**' qui est toujours là (J'dois avoir un problème avec les citations. Je peux plus m'empêcher d'en mettre !), **Moirice** qui est toujours aussi chou et **Crowny** qui sera surprise de ne pas voir de nuit ou de Zeleph dans ce chapitre - Ahah ! (à la fin de la Color Week, je vous lis toutes, les filles!)

* * *

Spectrum

* * *

_Jour 2 – Noir_

* * *

_**« Le noir, c'est l'absence de couleur.**_

**- Techniquement, quand je mélange mes tubes de peinture ensemble, j'obtiens du noir. C'est donc toutes les couleurs.**

_**- De toute façon, le noir, c'est péjoratif.**_

**- Socialement, ce sont plutôt les gens.. »**

**« Moi, j'aime le noir. Je ne vois pas le problème avec. Tu écris à l'encre noir, ta peau peut être noire, tu t'habilles en noir furtif, tu fais de l'humour noir – C'est une couleur comme une autre. Tu ne peux pas la supprimer. Tu ne peux pas l'éviter. Noir, c'est noir mais avec elle, on a encore de l'espoir. » Y.**

* * *

Fairy Tail l'avait gentiment accueilli, bien sûr. Le vieux Makarof était agréable, comme un papy gâteau et gâteux. Il se mettait en colère quand Natsu faisait n'importe quoi et n'importe quelle bêtise mais il reprenait son sourire très vite. Un peu comme Igneel, il ne se fâchait pas vraiment. Il lui pardonnait facilement car le mage ne voulait pas revoir les yeux du petit devenir terne. Presque noir quand il pensait que le monde entier se liguait contre lui – et que, de nouveau, il redevenait seul. Ses mains s'accrochaient à son écharpe dans ce cas-là. Des petits poings qui tiennent une écharpe blanche comme la neige. Très bon indicateur que Makarof avait appris à reconnaître sans dire un mot.

Les adultes trouvaient bizarres d'avoir un enfant dans leurs rangs mais ils ne disaient rien – C'était juste un de plus, après tout. Il fallait juste un temps d'adaptation. Avec Laxus, ils étaient habitués. Bien que le blond soit un peu plus vieux et un peu plus calme. Et puis, très vite, Fairy Tail allait devenir une sorte de garderie. Car après l'arrivée de Natsu, qui est resté très mystérieuse sur ses origines – Voyons, un dragon ne peut pas avoir décemment élevé un humain ! En plus, il n'y en a plus depuis longtemps – c'est au tour d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noir-corbeaux d'échouer à la Guilde.

Il s'appelait Grey et lui et Natsu s'étaient accrochés très vite. Au début, le brun restait en solitaire dans un coin, près du bar. Étrangement, il se déshabillait plus vite que son ombre. Ce qui lui attira de nombreux rires gras et surnoms dès son arrivée. Mais il semblait n'en avoir que faire. En fait, il semblait qu'il avait perdu toute notion de bonheur avant de venir ici – Et ça, malgré la ressemblance avec Natsu, le petit garçon de feu ne le permettait pas.

Il ne voulait pas commencer à voir sa nouvelle famille être triste.

Alors il l'avait suivi, il l'avait forcé à lui parler. Peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Très vite, des combats s'engagèrent. Et si, au début, Grey lui souriait, quand il avait vu la nature de sa magie – Feu contre glace, il désenchanta. Dans son esprit, ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Donc ils continuèrent de se battre, s'apprivoisant étrangement au fil de leurs coups. Les mots que les deux jeunes échangeaient étaient plutôt violents, tout comme leur esprit indomptable.

Au fur à mesure du temps, chacun appris les limites de l'autre. Ne pas parler d'Ul, le maître diabolique de Grey. Ne pas parler de Dragon, ni du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas exister et que la recherche de Natsu pour son père adoptif était vaine. Surtout pas de ça. Oh non ! Le feu brûlait bien, tout comme la glace dans une certaine mesure.

Il fallait aussi laisser un espace vital entre deux, certaines fois. Les laisser respirer, laisser Grey déprimer, laisser Natsu se remémorer ses souvenirs en se mordant les lèvres.

Le garçon de feu s'était accommodé au garçon à l'esprit noir et retord assez vite, en fin de compte. Il aura juste fallu quelques mois pour qu'ils puissent se lancer autre chose que des regards se haine ou de défi. Peut-être était-ce grâce à Laxus puisque les deux jeunes s'étaient battus en duo contre lui ? Même si, au final, la bagarre avait été générale dans la Guilde.

Une autre chose que Natsu appréciait particulièrement à Fairy Tail.

Ils étaient tous stupidement heureux pour un rien – Et, grâce à ça, grâce à ses rires insouciants de tous les jours.. Les blessures de Grey, noires et vicieuses, ainsi que celle de Natsu, rouges sanguinolentes, se refermaient peu à peu. Tandis que les deux garçons s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre, à leur Guilde et au monde entier, ils guérissaient doucement. Lentement.

Mais ce processus était essentiel. Au fond, peut-être même que la présence de Grey avait aidé Natsu et inversement. Mais le dire à haute voix ? Et puis quoi encore.. _Faut pas s'enflammer trop vite, non plus !_


	3. Rouge

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Certains passages du manga ont été utilisé. Les références sont en bas de chapitre.

Merci à **Moirice** (Citation avec un Y de moi, c'pour ça qu'elles sont pas géniales, héhé. Et que c'est toujours une épreuve à chaque fois d'en trouver une. xD), à **Jya**' sur Skype pour m'avoir aidé à trouver un thème, à **Mutsuki** pour ses deux gentilles reviews, à **Crowny** (Héhé. Bonne prédiction. Et sinon, pour demain, chère voyante, que vois-tu dans ta boule de cristal magique ?) et à **Mira**' (Pourtant, j'y ai été doucement sur le GreyNat ! xD D'ailleurs, suite à ta review, j'ai un peu modifié la citation. Parce que.. Tu avais raison !)

Attention, rating en** T** car angst. Bah vui. Rouge = Rouge cendre = Léa = Angst = écriture étrange. La fin est plus normale, ne vous inquiétez pas. :)

Oui, ça fait 1K et non 500 mots. Mais j'abandonne cette limite :'), je peux pas me retenir !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Spectrum

* * *

_Jour 3 – Rouge_

* * *

**« Il y a le _rouge_-amour, le _grenat_-bonheur. Ce _vermeil_ qui illumine votre vie. Il y a cet _écarlate_ qui enrichit votre espace; le _vermillon de feu_ est une couleur qui attire la lumière, qui est pleine de signification. C'est une couleur très forte. Très vive. Le _pourpre_, vous aimez aussi – ça a un petit côté violent et ça vous fait réagir en conséquence. C'est beau, _l'incarnat-_incendie. **

**Le _rouge_, dans toutes ses teintes. C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Du coucher de soleil au cœur éternel... Le _rouge_, c'est une des couleurs de que vous aimez le plus.**

**Sauf quand il est _cramoisi_ de sang et de haine. » Y.**

* * *

Erza n'a plus de larmes à offrir. Elle ne pleure plus, sa tête est vide. Ses rêves sont remplis de combats et de morts, d'armes et de magie. De sang. Elle voit du rouge, partout, partout. Du rouge dans ses cauchemars, du rouge sur ses mains et du rouge sur elle – Ses cheveux sont de globules vermeils et elle hurle – Elle hurle au réveil, prenant peur de se voir couverte de choses lisses, douces et sanguinolentes.

Mais non, tout va bien. Elle a les cheveux courts et les sourcils froncés. Ça, le souffle erratique et le teint pâle qui contraste fortement avec ses fils carmins de démon.

Elle avait des pansements et des brûlures pleins la tête. Non, elle ne pensait pas. Son esprit était vide, il n'y avait dedans que des toiles d'araignées désuètes. Aucune idée ne remplissait l'espace. Tout ce qui pouvait bouger dans son soi-intérieur était irrémédiablement attrapé par les fils blancs-âcres. C'était le silence total dans ses pensées, c'était vide et c'était étrange – Aucun sentiment.

Car si elle ressentait, alors elle ouvrirait en grand la porte de ses tourments.

Alors elle barricadait son esprit avec des bandages. La jeune fille essayait de prendre un petit bout de peau et de le soigner, pas à pas. Une plaie qui se referme tandis que la principale devient béante. Au-dessus de toutes réflexions, elle voit rouge.

Rouge-sang, rouge-haine, rouge-rose épineuse. Rouge-rose. Rose.

Est-ce qu'il va pouvoir partir de son paysage visuel ? La simple vue de ces cheveux roses lui donnaient envie de frapper, de se battre, de réagir – Mais elle était morte à l'intérieur. Alors elle se taisait, ses sentiments restaient incompris et elle barricade tout ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Elle veut juste rester seule, dans un coin de la guilde. Elle, son esprit détruit et son œil qui ne sait même plus pleurer.

* * *

**« Laisse-la. On dirait qu'elle est morte de toute façon. »**

Mais Natsu n'est pas sûr de la véracité de ses propres paroles. Il la voit bien, la flamme dans les yeux de celle qui s'appelle Erza ! Avec Grey et Kana, ils ont essayé de lui parler. Kana, encore une chose noire qui s'est ajoutée à sa vie. Une nouvelle dans sa famille. Et là, il regarde ce rouge-enfer qui semble dépourvu de voix. Elle ne parle pas, l'enfant.

Ils ont beau essayé d'attirer son attention, elle est comme bloquée dans un passé véreux et poussiéreux, aux morts trop nombreuses.

Natsu déteste voir quelqu'un de triste – ça lui rappelle lui. Ou Grey à son arrivée. Ou le regard de Kana, quelques fois. Non, il ne faut pas penser comme cela. Ça ira mieux. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est rien. Ils réessayeront de lui parler demain.

* * *

Grey a essayé de lui parler. Bon, le Grey, il n'est pas très malin. Il n'a pas beaucoup de tact. Mais des fois, ça marche. Elle a été obligée de réagir, Erza. En même temps, le brun l'a fait tomber de son siège assez violemment. Tout ça pour lui dire que Fairy Tail était une guilde de magicien – Alors pourquoi portait-elle une armure ?

Natsu pensait qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'habiller avant de dire quelque chose à propos de la tenue vestimentaire de la nouvelle. Effectivement, il avait raison – Et beaucoup d'adultes ont ri de la répartie de la rousse.*

**« J'aurai mieux fait de me taire.. »** Murmura le brun quand Kana ré-évoquait ce souvenir.

Mais Natsu n'était pas d'accord. _Enfer brûlant_, il était rarement d'accord avec le gamin de glace de toute façon ! Grâce à ça, la rousse avait enfin parlé à quelqu'un. Rembarrer quelqu'un. Exprimer quelque chose.

Son armure n'était **pas** impénétrable.

* * *

Grey et Erza se battait souvent, peut-être autant que Natsu et lui. Les adultes riait encore et Wakaba avait osé demander s'il n'était pas amoureux*. Lui, amoureux ? Non. Grey avait bien assez à faire avec son propre passé pour réussir à s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pourquoi se souciait-il, aujourd'hui, de Natsu et de Kana ? Et même de la nouvelle ?

Ne pouvait-il pas construire des murs gelés autour de lui pour le préserver de toutes douleurs ? Même une amitié peut-être dangereuse, non.. ?

Erza aussi, avait-elle ce genre de problème ?

* * *

Il courrait vers elle. Il voulait prendre sa revanche.

**« Aujourd'hui, je vais te mettre la pâtée ! »***

Elle était là, seule. Elle était toujours seule. Elle pleurait.

Il ne voulait plus se battre. Un sentiment étrange lui retournait le ventre. C'était diffus mais.. Tant pis pour l'attitude qu'il pouvait donner. Adieu les grands airs qu'il essayait d'avoir.

Il voulait juste être son ami.

Revenu à la Guilde, il en parla à Natsu – Eux qui d'habitude se battent, réfléchirent sérieusement ensemble. Puis, ils avaient décidés de l'intégré dans leur groupe. Que la rousse le veuille ou pas, elle ne restera plus indéfiniment seule !

* * *

**« Erza, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec nous ? »** Lui demanda Natsu, doucement. Avec un ton étrange, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage.

**« Oui. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit que « la proximité avec les autres réconforte. »** ? »**

Le garçon aux cheveux roses resta silencieux. Pour une fois, Erza ne cherchait pas à le fuir. Elle lui avait même parlé. Grey avait bien fait d'avancer vers elle, même si avait été un gigantesque bulldozer plutôt qu'une personne accueillante et polie.

Et tandis que Natsu et Erza parlaient comme deux enfants magiciens à peu près normaux, Kana et Grey souriaient. Le premier tapa dans la main du deuxième. Leur cercle s'était agrandi et chacun guérissait ses blessures grâce aux autres.

Peut-être qu'un jour, la plus grosse plaie d'Erza, cet œil qui ne pleure plus, coulera à nouveau grâce à la chaleur de tous. Peut-être qu'elle sera dans les bras de Natsu à ce moment-là. Peut-être qu'elle réagira de nouveau à cause de certaines paroles de Grey.***

La rousse **souriait**, dans la Guilde.

_Elle avait le temps_ de se soigner.

* * *

*Fairy Tail, chapitre 89, tome 11.

**Fairy Tail, chapitre 90, tome 11. J'ai extrapolé en pensant que ce qu'Erza disait venait de Natsu. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout ?

***Fairy Tail, chapitre 100, tome 12.


	4. Bleu

J'ai *failli* être un retard. (Oui, j'écris chaque thème, chaque jour. Sans avance. \o/ !) Mais non ! Bon, faut dire qu'on a fait un ménage de printemps gigantesque dans tout l'appart' avec la coloc'.. Ca prend pas mal de temps, c'est sûr ! Mais me voilà quand même ici, racontant ma vie, vous offrant en même temps 800 mots (Quoi? Quelle limite? 500 mots? Comprend pas de quoi vous parlez. Allez au diable 8D !).

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et ce gars là est incorruptible. Il parait.

Ce chapitre est **sponsorisé par la SPPS** (_"La SPPS.. L'avenir de demain.")_ qui lui appose donc un "**Label SPPS"**_ (tududum tuduuuum !)_

Merci toujours aux filles (J'appelle.. **Mira' ! Holidays ! Moirice !** _Le trioooo infernaaaaal des reviews du chapitre troiiis_ !), vous êtes trop gentilles. Les anonymes, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot doux.. Ou méchant, ça changera un peu! /sbaaaaff/

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Spectrum

* * *

_Jour 4 – __B__leu._

* * *

**« Elle avait des bleus à l'âme. Des bleus océans, des bleus encombrants. De l'azur de ciel sur un bout de peau – Mais aussi un peu de bleu de mer d'orage. Parfois, elle mettait de la glace dessus, presque transparente. Froide. Étrangement, ce bleu givré ne l'aidait pas. Alors elle fermait les yeux. Elle s'imaginait quelque chose de joli. Du safre, de l'indigo. Du cyan et du turquoise. Du saphir dans les pupilles de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Elle rouvrait ses yeux, voyait sa chambre vide. Le bleu nuit couvrait le ciel d'encre et elle soupirait – Elle avait des bleus à l'âme et rien ne pouvait l'aider. **

**- « Et ça, c'est joli, non ? »**

**Non. Le bleu ciel, le bleu roi, le beau bleu, elle ne connaît pas. Par contre, le sourire de sa camarade, sa joie de vivre, son esprit.. ça, elle connaissait. C'était ça qui la sauvait. C'était son bonheur si communicatif qui la faisait respirer – et, d'un coup, ses bleus s'évaporaient dans l'air. » Y.**

* * *

**« Tu vas l'appeler comment, Natsu ? »**

C'était une bonne question. Il fallait déjà qu'il se rappelle comment il en était arrivé là. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir la charge d'un être vivant, lui qui n'a plus personne ? Que faire s'il ne savait pas correctement s'occuper du jeune chaton ailé ?

Car, c'était bien là le problème. Il voulait juste jouer avec l'œuf. Il ne pensait pas devoir s'en occuper _réellement_. Pas avec tout ce que cela impliquait ! Il souhaitait voir si un dragon en sortirait. Natsu attendait quelque chose de formidable, quelque chose d'incroyable. Il attendait de voir un mini-Igneel. Il attendait de revoir et de prouver aux autres que les dragons existaient **bel et bien.**

**En fait, il attendait juste qu'on le croit.**

Et voilà que ce chat, ailé certes mais bien loin d'un véritable dragon, était apparu. Il était tout petit. Et bleu. Bleu pur. Il a du mal à voler, zigzague un peu. Il est si fragile. Si innocent.

Faut-il le laisser tomber ou le rattraper dans ses bras ?

Leurs yeux se croisent. La Guilde est bruyante, elle rit. Tout le monde observe le chaton mais celui-ci est occupé à échanger un regard avec le petit garçon de feu.

Ils sont tous les deux jeunes.

Ils sont tous les deux sans parents.

Ils ont tous les deux besoin d'attention.

Natsu s'ébouriffa et décida de répondre à Lisanna. Oui, il lui offrirait un prénom. Quelque chose qui lui correspondra bien. Oui, il le garderait avec lui. Il fera en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien et surtout pas d'amitié ou d'amour. Ensemble, ils seront une famille. Le chaton fera partie du groupe, comme tant d'autres. Comme un membre à part entière de Fairy Tail. Mais pas seulement. Il sera avec Natsu. Vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Toute la semaine ! Tous les mois et les années.. Ils grandiront ensemble. C'était décidé. Ils resteront ensemble. Ils se soutiendront l'un l'autre.. Comme.. Comme des frères. Toute leur vie, ils seront du Bleu et du Rose, se complétant aisément.

Le chaton avait un sourire très puissant, qui savait dissiper le malaise autour. Il répandait le calme et l'allégresse. Un peu comme Natsu, quand il était encore avec Igneel.. Mais oui.. Mais oui ! Peut-être.. Peut-être que ce petit compagnon, si chétif, si cassable.. Peut-être que c'était lui qui allait lui rendre son sourire d'antan. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de s'acclimater à lui ? De vivre ensemble ? Après tout, Natsu était son maître. Non ?

La Guilde entière semblait joyeuse, plus aucune tension n'était palpable. Au milieu du débordement de gaieté, le nouveau né volait avec difficulté mais application. La scène était émotionnellement très chargée. Tellement que Reedus ne pût s'empêcher d'en peindre un tableau pendant que Natsu réfléchissait à un prénom.

Soudainement, ce fut le déclic.

Il n'y avait que ce nom là qui pouvait convenir à ce nouvel être. Celui-là et rien d'autre.

**« Happy. »**

Le chaton le regardait encore. Natsu était sûr qu'il a compris – Il semblait doué d'une intelligence presque humaine, bien loin d'un simple animal de compagnie. D'ailleurs, c'était amusant d'observer sa réaction à l'entente de la voix du garçon de feu. D'accord, il devait vraiment l'aimer son nouveau prénom. Parce qu'au milieu de la salle de Guilde pleine à craquer, il se mit à crier avec joie quelque chose qui fit éclater la salle de rire..

Un simple petit cri d'affirmation. Tellement plus pour le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses. Tellement plus..

**« Aye ! »**

* * *

Voir supplément du tome 15, "la naissance d'Happy".


	5. Blanc

Je suis.. En retard \o/. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! Mais non, cette week n'est pas finie. Je la fait durer un peu plus longtemps x). Parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce jour 5 (blanc).. Mais, le voilà \o/. 900 mots pour vous. :). Label SPPS sur ce chapitre ! (Merci **Cro**', **Holiday** et **Moirice** pour les reviews. **R. N. Zuru **, ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue !)

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima détient Fairy Tail (en otage).

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Spectrum

* * *

_Jour 5 – Blanc._

* * *

_**« Le blanc, c'est pur.**_

**- Encore toi ? Le blanc, c'est vide. Ça n'a pas d'âme propre.**

_**- Pas d'âme propre ?! C'est, scientifiquement, toutes les couleurs.**_

**- Comme l'est techniquement le noir.**

_**- Je ne suis pas d'accord.**_

**- On ne l'est jamais..**

_**- Nous sommes opposés.**_

**- Oui. C'était écrit blanc sur noir.**

_**- Noir sur blanc. »**_

_**« C'était écrit noir sur blanc, blanc sur noir. Et, bientôt, l'Histoire sera écrite de toutes les couleurs. » Y.**_

* * *

Ils étaient trois. On aurait dit des copies conformes quand ils ne bougeaient pas, quand ils ne parlaient pas. Mêmes yeux, mêmes couleur de cheveux, même mine triste. Ils se soutenaient entre eux sans rien demander à personne.

Ils étaient trois – L'une, la plus petite, était dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci la couvrait du regard. La troisième, une autre fille plus âgée, se contentait de laisser sa tête dodeliner sur l'épaule du garçon, fatiguée. Nul doute qu'il était arrivé bien trop de choses à ces trois gosses-ci. Le frère passait son temps à s'excuser, comme s'il avait commis tous les malheurs du monde.

Ils étaient toujours sur le qui-vive. Comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on les chasse, qu'on les traite comme des parias. Natsu se demandait souvent : _« Pouvait-on croire que la Terre entière vous en voulait intentionnellement ou, avaient-ils, un quelconque démon qui les pourchassait ? »_ Sans savoir qu'en réalité, les démons, c'était eux.

Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane. Trois personnes aux cheveux blancs-purs et à l'âme noire-démoniaque. Ils étaient corrompus mais décidés à vivre avec; ils étaient ensorcelés et maudits, mais bien décidés à faire le bien. Se protéger entre eux. Se soucier l'un de l'autre. Intégrer une Guilde, ensemble. Rester ensemble. Ne laisser personne s'immiscer entre eux. Ils étaient trois et c'était suffisant. Les enfants n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre – Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient confiance en personne d'autres.

Pourtant, ils étaient arrivés à Fairy Tail. Parce qu'ils voulaient travailler honnêtement pour gagner de l'argent. De l'argent pour vivre, pour manger, pour se vêtir, pour se loger. Juste un peu d'argent pour être comme tous les autres. De l'argent, donc des missions. Des missions qu'ils faisaient à deux ou à trois quand c'était assez facile pour Lisanna de venir. Car la plus petite voulait se rendre autant utile que possible.

Au début, ils restaient tous les trois ensembles. Encore et toujours. On aurait cru que c'était un état immuable mais.. Au fil du temps, ils s'ouvraient au reste de la Guilde. Avec méfiance. Une méfiance qui se brisa les dents sur des murs – Des murs de gentillesse – Makarof, Reedus, Max. Des murs de joie – Kana, Macao, Natsu. Des murs de confiance – Grey, Erza et même Luxus parfois.

Des murs qui firent s'effondrer les leurs.

Et maintenant, quand on regardait la guilde, on voyait des taches blanches un peu partout. Il y avait bien Makarof, du haut de son petit mètre, qui dominait la salle en souriant. Mais il y avait aussi trois autres altérations de couleurs, ici et là.

Par exemple, ici. **C'était Lisanna** qui avait surveillé l'œuf de l'Exceed, d'Happy, avec Natsu; Elle qui souriait à tout bout de champs, comme pour calmer le feu de son ami.

Tandis que là, des éclats de rire tandis que quelqu'un s'excusait platement d'avoir fait tomber une autre personne –** c'était Elfman.**

Ce bruit, dans le fond,** c'était Mirajane** qui se battait encore avec Erza. Des plateaux volaient, des fraisiers dessus. Très vite, une bagarre générale s'enclenche.

* * *

Ils étaient trois, à Fairy Tail. Mais, déjà, ils avaient toute une nouvelle famille avec eux. Une famille qui leur faisait oublier leurs démons, leurs spectres. Et puis, pour remercier ceux qui les aidaient sans le savoir, la famille faisait de même pour eux.

Mirajane – Distraire Erza, la rendre plus forte. S'infiltrer dans son armure, s'infiltrer dans les cœurs de tous. Se mettre au bar, apprendre, connaître. Pour un jour, aider.

Elfman – Rassurer, devenir plus fort. Protéger ses sœurs. Protéger les filles. Et, bientôt, protéger la Guilde.

Lisanna – Grandir en compagnie des autres enfants. Guérir les blessures, transporter la joie et la détermination. Utiliser ses pouvoirs à bon escient, devenir meilleure. Aider Natsu à trouver Happy, aider Grey à s'ouvrir. Trouver une amitié avec Kana.

S'épanouir, grandir.

_Offrir_.

Ils avaient tellement à gagner à offrir quelque chose – Et à juste laisser leur passé derrière eux. Ne pas l'oublier mais arrêter de s'encombrer avec. Ils étaient faits de contraire, de bouts de peau blanche et de mal-être noir et pourtant..

Et pourtant, ils choisissaient eux-mêmes de quelle couleur leur pièce de l'échiquier seront. D'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà choisi. Ils avaient pris du rose-Natsu, du jaune-Luxus, du rouge-Erza. Ils avaient du Noir-Grey, du blanc-Makarof, du marron-Kana. Ils avaient du bleu-Happy, du blond foncé-Max et du vert-Evergreen.

Ils avaient tous les trois un échiquier aux couleurs arc-en-ciel, aux couleurs de leur guilde.

Et, Natsu, dans son coin, souriait. D'avance, il voyait toutes les couleurs qui rayonnaient dans l'antre de Fairy Tail. Il se voyait lui-même coloré. Même Erza devenait moins morne, même Grey devenait moins terne.

Chacun à leur tour, ils devenaient arc-en-ciel.


	6. Arc-en-ciel

Et voici le dernier chapitre de la Color Week. Dernier puisque je ne vais pas faire le jour 7 (Crépuscule), ni le jour Bonus (Ecarlate). Je trouve qu'avec ce chapitre-ci (purée, frappez-moi. Il fait 500 mots. PILE POIL !), la fic est finie. Je ne vois pas quoi rajouter d'autres dessus. J'ai aimé l'écrire, même si c'était un peu plus dur vers la fin. Merci à **Crowny** d'avoir reviewé le chap 5!

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima. Pas à moi. Tch.

**Bonne lecture** pour cette fin un peu étrange, un peu ouverte ! Mais, après tout, la suite nous la connaissons, non ? Elle commence au tome un d'un certain manga..

* * *

Spectrum

* * *

_Jour 6 – Arc-en-ciel_

* * *

**« Le spectre de la lumière blanche dispense un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. Les spectres de Natsu, malgré la cendre grise omniprésente, eux, commençaient aussi à chatoyer de mille et unes teintes.. » Y.**

* * *

Certes, la cendre était toujours présente dans son paysage le souvenir d'Igneel brûlait encore douloureusement en lui. Il ne pourra certainement jamais l'oublier par ailleurs. Non pas qu'il le souhaitait. Igneel était tout pour lui, il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Il n'osait même pas y penser.. Quand le Dragon n'était pas dans son paysage mental ou dans sa vie, il se sentait mal. Il le retrouverait.

Il trouvera Igneel et lui montrerait les nouvelles couleurs de sa vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, à Fairy Tail.. Il se sentait entouré. En vie. Heureux. Dans une nuée de couleurs qui lui donnait le tournis et l'envie de sourire. Natsu se sentait rassuré – Le dragon serait heureux de le voir si bien entouré. Non ?

Ils commençaient tous à très bien s'entendre, à très bien s'appréhender. Même si certaines fois, plusieurs phrases 'chocs' les faisaient se détester, ce n'était jamais pour longtemps. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas éternellement bien s'entendre. Surtout avec les caractères qu'ils avaient.

Pourtant, chacun d'entre-eux restait plutôt de son côté. Les missions qu'ils faisaient étaient faciles. C'était des petits jobs comme par exemple distribuer les journaux. Aider un commerçant. Trouver un objet perdu.. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ça forgeait déjà leur expérience. De plus, ça leur donnait à chacun un petit pécule auquel on ne dit jamais non. Mais ils les faisaient seuls.. Ils détestaient s'allier. Se côtoyer à la Guilde était assez.

Mais parfois, pour certaines missions un peu plus dure, ils y allaient à plusieurs. Souvent sur ordre du Maître de Guilde, d'ailleurs. Oh, bien sûr, tout n'était pas rose. Loin de là, même. Les gamins continuaient de se disputer plutôt méchamment hors de la Guilde mais.. Mais quand l'un des leurs était en danger, ils accouraient.

Ils étaient fiers, courageux et vaillants. Ils étaient différents, complémentaires et parfois un peu bête. Mais au fil du temps, au fil des années, ils grandissaient. Les plus vieux pouvaient commencer à économiser pour leurs vieux jours puisque.. Puisque la relève était assurée. **Chacun de ces gamins perdus, au passé difficile, avait acquis l'Esprit de Fairy Tail. **

_La Guilde était leur Famille. Ils étaient unis dans l'adversité – Ils s'appréciaient bien trop et se connaissaient maintenant trop bien pour se jouer les uns des autres. Les valeurs étaient transmises, le travail était fait._

_Bientôt, chacun d'entre-eux devra affronter ses tourments et ses vérités. Son passé. Qu'importe le mur auquel ces gamins devront combattre, ils se dresseront tous devant lui. Tous. Unis comme une seule armée, bougeant d'une seule âme._

_Une âme faite de différents spectres. _

_Une âme arc-en-ciel. _

_**Une âme 'Fairy Tail'.**_

* * *

Color Week - Spectrum. Fin.


End file.
